ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Altered Reality III
Altered Reality III Details Promotion Lords of Pain Wrestling Brand(s) Schizophrenia Pyromania Date November 1, 2006 Venue Superdome City New Orleans, Louisianna Link Altered Reality III Altered Reality III was the biggest e-wrestling pay-per-view of 2006 for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, (now known as Lords of Pain Wrestling). The show took place at the Superdome in New Orleans, Louisianna on November 1, 2006. The event showcased the federation's two distinct brands, Schizophrenia and Pyromania, battling against each other in a series of matches to determine who was the better brand. Match Results *'Team N'itomniskittel (N'itomniskittel, Retribution, Cyrus, & Krimson Mask) defeated The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, & T.J. Rage) in a 4-on-4 Tag Team Elimination Match.' **Order of Elimination: ***Krimson Mask forced Rage to submit to a bearhug (4-on-3). ***Cyrus pinned Edible after the Lights Out (4-on-2). ***Spruance pinned Cyrus after a double-arm DDT (3-on-2). ***Retribution pinned Spruance after hitting him with brass knucks (3-on-1). ***Headbanger forced Retribution to submit to a chokehold (2-on-1). ***Headbanger pinned N'itomniskittel after a top rope Wicked DDT (1-on-1). ***Krimson Mask forced Headbanger to pass out from the Bloodklot submission. **Krimson Mask was the sole survivor. *'Wevv Mang defeated Sheepster in the 2006 Owner's Cup Finals.' **Mang pinned Sheepster in The Champions Lock figure-four leglock. **Mang was awarded a future World title shot for winning the Owner's Cup Tournament. *'King NPD defeated "Sick" Nick in a Ladder Match.' **King NPD grabbed the suspended contract to win the match. **King NPD retained his contract for a future World title match. *'Team Al (Al, Robert Lillehammer, Random, & Eddie Hooper) defeated Team Zuma (Zuma, Sheepster, Styxx, & Tromboner Man) in a 4-on-4 Tag Team Elimination Match.' **Order of Elimination: ***Tromboner Man pinned Hooper after Lillehammer pushed him off the top rope (3-on-4). ***Random and Styxx were eliminated by count-out (2-on-3). ***Lillehammer pinned Sheepster after hitting him with a Singapore cane (2-on-2). ***Tromboner Man pinned Lillehammer after Zuma hit him with a top rope heel kick (1-on-2). ***Al pinned Tromboner Man after the Crap, Snapple, Pop (1-on-1). ***Al pinned Zuma after cracking him in the face with the Singapore cane. **Al was the sole survivor. **After the match, Zuma stabbed Al (his brother) with a knife. *'cYnical defeated The Rabbi in a Passover Match.' **cYnical won after smearing all four turnbuckles with Rabbi's blood. *'Public Enemy #1 (Kross & The Rik) won a Tag Team Turmoil Match.' **Order of Elimination: ***SamYi Song & SFS defeated The Payroll (Bobino & Dalby Sound) when SamYi pinned Bobino with a roll-up. ***The Sublime & Sockoman defeated SamYi & SFS when Sublime pinned SFS with a roll-up. ***The Sublime & Sockoman defeated The Syndicate (Stallion & Blackwell) when Sublime pinned Stallion after a Burning Shore Driver. ***Public Enemy #1 defeated The Sublime & Sockoman when The Rik pinned Sockoman with a roll-up. **Public Enemy #1 was awarded a future Tag Team Championship match for the win. *'Villiano 187 & Cher defeated Wevv Mang & Lou in a Tag Team Match For Control of the PWA.' **Vil pinned Lou when he laid down for him. *'Team SoL (SoL, White Falcon, Sick Fixx, & X) defeated Team Morpheus (Morpheus, Bloodrose, Spectre, & Soul Reaper) in a 4-on-4 Tag Team Elimination Match.' **Order of Elimination: ***SoL pinned Reaper after a double-team spike piledriver with Fixx (4-on-3). ***Falcon pinned Morpheus after The Witnesses hit the Leap of Faith (4-on-2). ***Bloodrose pinned Falcon after the Bloodrose Thorn (3-on-2). ***Spectre pinned SoL after the Spectacle (2-on-2). ***X pinned Spectre after an X-Bomb (2-on-1). ***Bloodrose pinned X after a moonsault (1-on-1). ***Fixx pinned Bloodrose with a roll-up. **Sick Fixx was the sole survivor.